1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device connected by an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anisotropic conductive adhesives containing epoxy resins are used for electrical connection between electrodes on circuit boards, such as FPC (flexible printed circuit) boards, TAB (tape automated bonding) boards, PCB (printed circuit boards), glass circuit boards, and the like, while bonding the circuit boards to each other.